We will move on
by EricaOppa
Summary: What if it was bella who decided to leave edward? And how does edward take this? And what if Bella & Victoria werent enemies? Suck at summaries Please R&R!
1. It will be alright

**I do not own twilight(: Stephanie Meyer Does!**

**It will be alright  
**

Bella looked out. She made a decision. She had to leave Edward. She wasn't happy about it but ever since her birthday she was distant with him even her-his family. She wanted him happy more than anything. To love someone you must let go when you have to...right?

Alice had seen this of course**. **She asked Bella if they could talk. Bella agreed ready for this.

"Alice, you wanted to talk?" Bella said staring out of her bedroom window. _Thank god, Edward is hunting. _She thought.

"Yes, you know i saw it. But why Bella? I thought you loved him!" she screamed at Bella. Bella cringed.

"Because its right. We all noticed it. How were drifting. He'll move on. I never deserved him." Bella said coldly. She forced her self to be cold.

"I know. I think your right_._" she glared at Bella. "He'll find someone who can love him! Some one who he deserves!" she screamed.

Bella felt empty. She stared as Alice was dry sobbing. Bella knew that Alice didn't mean it. She was just trying to provoke her.

"I love you, Alice. Always have. So please don't tell Edward. Okay?" she said quietly.

"okay." she mumbled. she hugged Bella hard and didn't let go. "if you do this, we will move." she said in a broken tone.

Bella had a moment of doubt but she went back to reality. This had to be done. She hugged Alice. "I know. Its okay. Everything will be okay." She whispered into Alice's hair. They collapsed on the floor and cried, even if Alice had no tears.

**Please review!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	2. Its over

**Previously...**

_Bella had a moment of doubt but she went back to reality. This had to be done. She hugged Alice. "I know. Its okay. Everything will be okay." She whispered into Alice's hair. They collapsed on the floor and cried, even if Alice had no tears._

**Its over**

After the talk with Alice, Bella was much more confident. She called Edward on her phone.

"Edward, can we go to the meadow. Let's talk" she said in a pleasant voice.

"Of course my dear" he said in his velvety voice."Wait for me, I'll be there in a few"

Bella waited outside for him. She saw him pull up in his shiny Volvo. She got it. The silence was unbearable. She fiddled with a loose thread hanging from her sleeve.

They reached the forest. They went out. He grabbed her hand and led her. He turned towards her.

"Whats wrong?" he said smoothly though he was worried.

"Edward" she smiled softly " I think this thing we have? It must end. Were hurting each other and everyone we love. I cannot bear that."

"Bella, oh Bella why? I thought-" he was cut off by Bella.

"Well you thought wrong. Me and you. Never meant to be Edward. You just want me for my blood. I am human, your a vampire! We don't belong in each others world. Don't you get that?" She said coldly.

"Bella, you must lying? I love you, please don't say that" he pleaded. Bella's face for the first time was blank. She was ready for this. She was in pain but she wouldn't show it.

"Edward, its over." she said in a leveled voice. "You have to move on. I have. I'll walk home...But if you think about it Edward. If i hadn't stopped being IN love with you, you would. And instead of me doing this you would. I still love you Edward remember that. I love you." she said sadly.

[bella leaves]

"Its over." he whispered. He broke down. If only she would understand how much he needed her. wanted her for more than just her blood. He sobbed. Never feeling such pain in his heart. He would never stop loving her. But through his agony he thought what if she said was right? Could he really stop loving her? He loved her but he had to move on. He stood up and walked.

**Please review!**

**-jasperbellaforever****  
**


	3. Couldn't move on

**Previously...**

_"Its over." he whispered. He broke down. If only she would understand how much he needed her. wanted her for more than just her blood. He sobbed. Never feeling such pain in his heart. He would never stop loving her. But through his agony he thought what if she said was right? Could he really stop loving her? He loved her but he had to move on. He stood up and walked._

**Couldn't move on.**

Bella.

They left within the remaining day. None of them said goodbye to Bella. Except for Alice.

"I'll write to you" Alice said softly while looking down.

"I am sure you will." Bella said unconvinced.

She did not believe her and she knew that for Alice simply hugged Bella and murmured "You'll regret this, i love you."

Bella sat staring out the window. It had been a day. Bella was pretty sure everyone knew. Bella was saddened and she did regret what she did. To leave Edward was the hardest thing to do. To not be with the one you love it. It really hurt her. Especially losing her second family. She knew they probably hated her for doing that to him but they must have seen it coming. That this thing they had would not last. That Edward was far to good for her. She was just a warm fragile human. A pet.

She thought that everyday. To keep her sane. For her to not beat herself up over the fact that she gave up Edward. That she lost him. He would easily move on and find another. Just like she could fall in love with some one more...human.

She decided to go take a drive, to their meadow. She needed this. When she made it to the forest. She looked about wondering where the meadow was. It didn't help that she had blurry vision because of her tears. As she stumbled through the path she came upon the meadow. She was scratched and bleeding but she made it. She went down to her knees and started sobbing. She couldn't move on.

Edward

He and his family left before the day ended. He didn't want to be in a place where he would be reminded everyday. His family was sympathetic and Alice had went to **her** to say goodbye. He couldn't bear to say goodbye. And neither did his family, but they agreed with her decision. And soon so did Edward. They were going to move to Alaska and stay with the Denali Coven for a bit. He didn't mind. He thought _maybe Tanya can help me. _but it did not comfort him. He still ached for her and loved her with every fiber in himself.

But she did not see that. How much he needed her.

When they made it to Alaska. Tanya was there waiting outside the house.

"Oh Edward i heard, I am terribly sorry. But for a human she was smart." she said in a not so sorry voice.

"Its okay. I want to move on." he said tonelessly.

"I am here for you." Tanya said and she kissed him with all that was in her. Edward kissed back but broke it off.

"I'll be back" he tried to smile but it felt like a grimance. He ran far off and screamed in pain. He couldn't move on.

**Please review!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	4. Thinking of you

**Previously...**

_"I'll be back" he tried to smile but it felt like a grimance. He ran far off and screamed in pain. He couldn't move on._

**Thinking of you**

Bella

She laid in the meadow, sobbing. She knew it was the right decision to make but she didn't know it would hurt her so much. That the pain of losing him would make her lose herself in the process. As she sobbed she didn't hear the faint rustle of movement. Didn't hear the light footsteps of someone aproaching her. But she heard the voice.

"Oh Bella. Look what you've done. You've given him up willingly. So stupid of you." said a soothing female voice.

Bella looked up. Tear blurring but she saw. It was Victoria. She didn't feel anything but the pain.

"I miss him so much. It hurts so much. Make it stop!" she cried. Victoria smile cruelly down her but sympathy was in her eyes.

"I can't do that dear, I have to make you suffer. Just like I have. But don't worry you wont be alone." Victoria said sadly.

Bella felt the bite. She saw Victoria sit and watch. The fire coursing through her, she let out a blood curdling scream. This pain was so strong but before her eyes she had flashes of her time with him. His crooked smiles and tight lipped smiles. His strength and speed. His cold kisses and hugs. His anger and sense of protection. His undying love. She thought _"I can't stop thinking of you."_

Edward

He came back to the house. Seeing Tanya still waiting for him. He walked past her and straight to his room. Barely hearing the shocked gasp. He collapsed on his bed. This pain was unbearable. He needed to distract himself _but how?_ he thought.

The he saw her. She was in there in a flash. It was Tanya. Her strawberry blonde hair swirled about her. He stared confused.

"What are you doing her?" he said confused.

"Edward i know you can't forget her and you shouldn't. You cannot move on till you've found some else to love...to lose yourself too.." she said with something odd in her voice. He continued to stare. " Edward i am saying that you should love me , loose yourself in my love for you. I'll be here and never let you go. I'll be there. Forever."

Edward thought about it. She seemed convincing enough.

"Tanya come here." She did. They sat with each other. And they kissed. He tried to loose himself. He really did. But as he kissed her. He thought of Bella. He thought of her laughs and smiles. Her warm kisses and hugs. Her fragileness and her strength. Her blush. Her love. He thought _"I can't stop thinking of you."_

**Please Review!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	5. One more time

**Previously...**

_"Tanya come here." She did. They sat with each other. And they kissed. He tried to loose himself. He really did. But as he kissed her. He thought of Bella. He thought of her laughs and smiles. Her warm kisses and hugs. Her fragileness and her strength. Her blush. Her love. He thought "I can't stop thinking of you."_

**One more time**_  
_

Victoria

Victoria stared as Bella under went the final day of transformation. She had taken Bella far from Forks. She took her all the way to Denver. She decided to hit a family of three. Victoria was tired but she fed on a couple of humans. She grabbed the survivor, a little girl. She took her to where she hid Bella. The girl kept crying.

"Shut up will you?" she screeched. The girl just trembled.

Bella was laying still on the ground. Victoria could hear the last beat in her chest. She grinned. Bella's eyes shot open. Deep Blood Red.

"Isabella, tell me are you thirsty?" she crooned.

Bella

The fiery pain was easing away. She felt the life ease out of her replaced with coldness. She opened her eyes. She saw a women with hair the seemed like fire. Holding a girl. They seemed so clear.

"Isabella, tell me are you thirsty?" she crooned at her.

_Isabella is my name? _she thought. Then she realized the burn in her throat. She was thirsty, very nodded her head.

"Haha i know you are. Focus your hearing onto this girl." the woman said. She did that. She heard the rush of blood. The frantic beat of the girl's heart. she wanted it. She wanted to take it. The woman placed the girl on the ground. " Little girl you better run." The woman laughed.

That's exactly what the girl did. But Isabella immediately caught her and bit down on her throat. Leaving the girl in a whirl of shock. She drank her down feeling the delicious blood in her throat. She tasted fear. It was delicious to her. The girl tried to fight but with the last drop of her energy the girl said "Monster."

Isabella didn''t notice. Simply dropped her like she was nothing. She looked towards the woman and said " Who are you? Who and what am i? You are very kind for giving me food."

Victoria was in shock. Isabella did not remember. _That's good._ she thought evilly.

"I am Victoria. I am your mother, your creator." she said joyfully. "You are Isabella, my monster."

Isabella just nodded. Not knowing anything but this. But for some reason she wanted to go somewhere. Her body was tugged towards a sent. Far far away. She told that to her mother.

"Oh. Your a tracker?" she said in shock "Just like your father, James. He's dead. Because of the monster you left honey. He was your lover."

"Someone killed my father?" Isabella sounded angry. Her lover killed her father. " I'll kill him!"

"Let's follow the sent maybe its him." she said sadly.

Isabella was angered by her "lover" for making her mom said. She could not bear it. "Mom, lets go. I cannot bear that your unhappy." Victoria smiled and nodded. And the ran towards the scent.

Edward

"Edward! Did you hear what i said?" Tanya whined. Edward glanced at her. Just a couple of kisses and suddenly she assumed he was hers.

"Something about our kind?" he said in a monotone voice. Tanya looked annoyed.

"Yeah! Alice had a vision about two vampires coming here to fight us!"

"Ohh. Okay." he thought of bella and wished to see her one more time.

**Please review!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	6. How dare you

I thank **MaryKaterox **for her review, critique and her idea(:

thank you very MUCH!(:

**Previously...**

_"Ohh. Okay." he thought of bella and wished to see her one more time._

**How dare you?**

Victoria

She watched Bella carefully as they ran north towards Alaska. Victoria noticed that Bella was not the same, that she was Isabella now [only allowing Victoria to call her Bella]. That she was harsh & cold but warms towards "family". Victoria smiled inwardly, she was family to Isabella. Victoria also noticed for a newborn that Isabella was very controlled and powerful. She had plenty of gifts. She was a tracker, a shield, and an illusionist. She would grow to get more powers she sensed. Victoria did help Bella control the powers when she couldn't.

"Bella, my child. When do you think we'll make it." She said as the ran past people. Far to fast to be noticed. A few humans gasped at the sudden burst of air.

"Mm, i would say in a hour or so, Mom." she said warmly.

Victoria smiled. They were a team. Strong and powerful. And both had controlled their blood lust.

Isabella

As Isabella ran with her Mother she felt calm. She was ready to kill. She was strong. Her mother had helped her with her growing powers. Isabella liked that her Mother accepted it. That she was proud of her. Her 'lover' was so going down today. Victoria had told her that he lived in a big coven. That it would be hard. But she had a gifts. Plus it didn't hurt that her Mom had a very good gift too. The power of sense. It was like seeing the future without the visions. Her mom just knew it. She sensed that they would win.

"Bella, my child. When do you think we'll make it." Her Mom said as the ran past people. Isabella liked this feeling. Feeling their warmth but able to control herself from killing them. And she knew her Mother liked it too.

"Mm, i would say in a hour or so, Mom." she said warmly to her. She saw her Mom smile.

Within that time they reached the house. There was a multitude of vampires waiting for them. Victoria had told her that a blonde boy was an empath, a small black haired girl was able to see the future, her 'lover' a mind reader, and someone for the joint coven was able to conduct electricity.

She protected herself and her mother with her shield.

"Bella?" half of the coven gasped. Bella cocked her head to the side. They dare say her name.

"Yeah?" she said warily. She did not expect this. Her Mom growled. She was very tense.

"Bella, look at the window...your lover." She looked up and saw. There was her 'lover' kissing another. _how dare you _she thought. But she did not know why she thought that.

Then the memories flashed before her eyes. She remembered everything and she knew why she thought that. She collapsed on the ground and the vampires circled her. She gasped at the impact of the memories. "I remember! It hurts so much! Mother help me." she gasped out. Even though Victoria did this to her she could not really connect with the memories so she could not hate her. She was different and changed. Victoria sat beside her.

"Your not mad at me dear?" she said as she smoothed her hair.

"Never. I just want to kill him right now." She stood up. Her mother grabbed her and they crouched. Ready to fight the vampires circling them.

Edward

Edward lay in bed thinking his eternal life was doomed forever. He should of fought harder for her. But he didn't. He needed her so much.

It seemed that hours passed because Tanya entered the room with a glint in her eyes. Edward tried to read her mind but she was just reciting _I want to kiss him_. He caught a few words though. Like _She'll see. Kiss. Vampire. Alice is dumb._

But he didn't get it. He decided what the hell. He'll find out sooner or later.

"Kiss me Edward." She said and he obeyed. She was what he had left. So he got up and went to her by the window and kissed her. For some unknown reason.

He heard noises outside but ignored it. He didn't care much for whatever it was. He had lost Bella and only had this..Tanya..

He looked out the window while kissing her, to see his love. It was his Bella. Her hair airblown but beautiful. Her eyes flashing dark blood rose red. Her face pulled in a snarl. He was enraptured by her fierce beauty that he did not notice the monster she had become.

"How dare you, Cullen" she snarled at him three stories high above her. Then she faced his family and Tanyas with non other than Victoria. Both ready to fight the huge joint coven.

Edward stayed there frozen in shock by her tone, anger, and that the fact she was a vampire.

**Please Review!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	7. faith

Okay I do enjoy the reviews from **MaryKaterox **but I feel like my story is not reaching many people. No offense **MaryKaterox, **your reviews keep me writing.(: But I mean what about all the other people out there. Haha. So please, I know its selfish of me; please review. 

**Previously...**

_Edward stayed there frozen in shock by her tone, anger, and that the fact she was a vampire._

**Faith**

Victoria

Victoria glanced at her daughter. She did not want her hurt, her Isabella. She glanced at the vampires around them. Victoria knew what to do. And she knew Bella knew what she was gonna do from the grim realization on Victoria's face.

"Mom, please no. I can't loose you." Her daughter whispered for her ear's only. She could not bare to see her child hurt. But it had to be done.

"Isabella do it for me. Don't worry though. I'll be with James. But I will always be with you as well" She whispered back lovingly.

"Okay" her voice broke.

Isabella

Isabella knew what to do. She knew she would probably loose her Mother in the process but it was for the better right?

Bella created the Illusion of all of them on fire. They screamed. Feeling the burn; _transformation part two suckers _bella thought harshly. But for an Illusion of this power of this many, life force must be taken. Isabella's eyes glistened but did not drop tears. Victoria grabbed Bella's arms. Transferring her life for this. Before Bella's eyes, her Mother deteriorated / burn. Her perfect skin peeled, her startling eyes faded, her strength weakened, the luster in her hair was no more. She was fading before her very eyes. Victoria let go of Bella's arms and whispered "I have faith in you, my child."

Isabella ran passed the vampires and let the fire still burn. She ran and ran till she could no longer hold it and let go of the Illusion. She was somewhere; on a road. She smelled a scent, it was a child of 8 perhaps. A young boy. She ran towards the alluring scent. She needed to replenish.

He was sitting on a curb of a street. Sweating from the heat. Isabella's mouth watered. She wanted innocent blood. She glanced no one around to notice him missing.

"Little boy, can you tell me what state I am right now?" Bella said softly.

The boy looked up and smiled " Ma'am your currently at the great state of Minneso-"

She grabbed the boy and drank him. She clamped his mouth shut. She gulped him like he was lemonade. She finished and used his shirt to wipe herself clean. She looked at the human. She slashed him up a bit.

"Poor thing, he got murdered by a vile killer." she said sympathetically.

She walked away, saving energy for the battle to come.

Edward

Edward and Tanya stared as their family screamed in pain. Shock rooted them to the floor. Victoria deteriorated before there eyes. And Bella ran far far off but his family still suffered.

Edward snapped out of his haze and was suddenly by his family. He shook them yelled. But they were still screaming. Then stopped. They looked around. Each untouched. They just saw Victoria on the floor, practically dead.

"Have faith, Vamps. My daughter'll be back. And get you. Ha *cough*ha. You'll suffer Edward Cull-" Edward cut her off by torching her up with a match. She went ablaze.

But the group of vampires felt scared for they heard her scream with laughter as she died.

"I have faith, that I will get her back." He whispered sadly.

**Please review!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	8. Ready

I got reviews(: I am really happy! I would like to thank **Marykaterox **for her on going support&helping me out! I would like to thank **EdenLuce **for her review [&cheering me up] and **S0N1C** for their review! I am really happy. Haha so please keep reading and reviewing(: BTW i don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does(:

**Previously...**

_But the group of vampires felt scared for they heard her scream with laughter as she died._

_"I have faith, that I will get her back." He whispered sadly_

Ready._  
_

**Bella**

Bella smelled the air around her. With her great tracking ability she pinpointed where the Cullen's and the Denalis whereabouts. Bella constantly fed and worked on her powers. She had gain another power. Her mother's power. Bella sensed that those vampires would find her in 5 days. She made sure she was ready for the Battle.

Location: Abandoned building.

As she was working on her shielding she felt a presence, she turned fast and grabbed the watchers throat. It was a red eyed vampire with deep black hair and was a foot taller then her and lean. He did not looked surprised but impressed. She let go of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said harshly.

"I am Ryan" he smiled " I have noticed your pretty strong, my power is able to tell what power you have." His smile turning huge.

"Oh. Well I am Bella. I guess you know my powers already." she looked at him and sensed he was a good person but also a fool.."Ryan do you want to be my companion for a while?" she gave him an easy going smile

"Why, i would be glad too. I guess you approve of me?" he gave her a child-like smile which made her think he was 14.

"Yes, and the fact i need help." she said seriously.

"What for, my pretty lady?" he asked worriedly; his forehead creasing. She smiled at that.

"I am going to battle with a big coven of vampires. Would you like to join?" she said hopefully.

"Of course...but what are the odds of us winning?" he asked curiously.

She grinned. "Why don't you train with me and find out?"

**Edward **Location:Driving through Canada. Rest stop.

Edward and his family contemplated over Bella. They left the Denali's. Telling them that this was their problem. Though they argued and pleaded the Cullen's got their way. Just as long as Tanya tagged along.

"Edward! We have to hunt that impudent bitch down" she growled angrily. Edward glanced at her. Unfazed by her outburst.

"Hey don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" Emmett snapped.

The atmosphere was tense. Tanya did not appreciate getting screamed at.

"Don't tel me that. If anything i am more of a sister than her. She made you guys go through hell!" Tanya screamed.

"She doesn't know any better. She's a newborn she's confused!" Jasper screamed back. Angered by this and shaking.

"Calm down. I think Bella has a good reason for this." Carlisle said calmly.

Edward stared at them."And if she doesn't Carlisle? What about what Victoria said?" Edward started resenting Bella. She was turning into Victoria. She was a human drinker. "What if she kills to many humans?" Bella moved on but he didn't. The only way to move on was to kill her.

Alice gasped. She looked at Edward with utmost hatred. She tackled him and snarled. She was on top of him.

"You idiot. Win her back! I can't believe you would kill her!" Alice snapped and clawed at Edward while Jasper tried to pull her off.

"Get of him you bitch!" Tanya screamed and pulled Edward aside.

Edward looked at Tanya. "All i need is you." Tanya smiled. Dazzled by him.

**Please review!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	9. i will not loose you

Ahh, I haven't wrote a chapter in this for like a month or something idk haha. I miss this story:D

**Reviews: ****Marykaterox **thank you for constantly being there for me on my first story. And helping me support it. I am sad to say I just cannot make Edward and Bella be so so in love. Haha. We shall see though. **S0N1C **for commenting everyish chapter. heh. **miluvrox** that was exactly what i was thinking. Ryan and Bella. Oh la la. Heh. RIGHT ON! **Jazzy's-Confederate1865 **yesh its very OMG. isnt it:D heh.

**Previously...  
**

_Edward looked at Tanya. "All i need is you." Tanya smiled. Dazzled by him._

Bella

She trained with Ryan, her new companion, constantly. She made him notice abilities he did not notice himself. That he could intensify his already improved senses and notice he can tweak his only power. He was a challenge though. He was very guarded when fighting. He would make jabs that made her think. They fought for hours. She enjoyed there time together. When they hunted, they hunted together. They talked and they learned things about each other. Ryan helped Bella deal with the grief of loosing her mother by turning it to anger. But Bella knew there was some things Ryan himself did not talk about.

On the third day of training.

Jab. Punch. BAM.

"Heh, that was good El [_Yes Ryan calls her El because there that close_]. But its a bit more like this." Ryan said by grabbing Bella's hair with one hand, momentarily confusing her. The other punching her in the stomach a few times.

"That was a freebie, Ry. Now try this on for size!" she laughed and headbutted him. They fell on the floor laughing. With Ryan she felt more happy then she had in her memories.

"Hey El, can we rest for an hour." he lazed on the ground.

"Oh of course...Ry can I ask you something?" she said curiously.

"Hmmm, of course." he said looking at her his red eyes glinting with childlike happiness.

"Tell me about why you were changed. Your to young. Only 15, Ry." her voice angry.

"Ah, well I was suppose to tell you one day right?" he said looking at her solemnly. "El, I was in the wrong crowd. I was accepted in a gang of killers you could say. See I didn't know most of them were vamps. They accepted me because my brother, Bryan used to run with them. He was killed in one of there killing sprees. But i didn't know one of the vamps were overcome with blood lust that they attacked some of the humans. My brother being one of them. Well they felt for his lost. They took better precautions too. See they didn't age but they pulled it off because one of them had mind control. Well when they recruited me we did some cruel stuff, we killed or tortured you name it. I didn't mind. Then they told me what they were and what happened to my brother. Let me tell you I went ballistic. But what could I do? They turned me to one of them. But I left the group eventually. I found myself...and i found you." He peered at her. A small smile on his lips.

Bella is angry but his smile makes it fizzle. She smiles back. And she laid beside him.

Their sides touching. His left leg intertwined with her right. There fingers grasping one another.

She made a descion right then and there. That she would not loose him to her power. That she would keep him safe at all cost.

He was so much to her in these short days. She would not loose him like she lost her mother.

He meant so much now.

**Please review!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	10. Sloppy Eater & more

**Reviews: SON1C **thank youuu :) **Marykaterox **it seems that we will have to put this on a poll :S Wether Bella should be with Ryan or Edward. I am pro Ryan :D Hehe. I hate Edward D: **Star-night-love14 **Thank you for loving it :)

**Previously...**

_He meant so much now._

Ryan

I glanced at El as we finished up our meals. Random kills but oh well. I had grown much stronger being with. Physically and mentally. I was able to make my power from knowing others power to mimicking them. It was handy alright. Through such a short span of time we knew each other inside and out. She didn't think of herself as the a once human turned vamp. But a new born vampire. She was by far the most extraordinary person I met. I would not loose her in this battle. She was what keeps me going.

"Ry, whats with the long thoughtful look" El said with a impish smile.

"Oh, just wondering how perfect you are at fighting and how sloppy you are at eating" I said dryly.

I chuckled as she look at herself.

"Come here you dunce! I'll show you who is sloppy" she growled playfully.

Bella

I noticed Ry staring at me oddly. His face a mix of emotions. I wonder why. So I asked.

"Ry, whats with the long thoughtful look" I said with a impish smile. Trying to make him smile.

"Oh, just wondering how perfect you are at fighting and how sloppy you are at eating" he said dryly. I was in shock. Was I really that messy?

I looked at myself wondering where the mess was and I heard him laughing at me.

"Come here you dunce! I'll show you who is sloppy" I growled playfully.

A game right now wouldn't hurt.

Edward

We were in some other state looking for Bella. Alice had been blocking her thoughts but I knew she was slightly saddened and happy. It was probably about Bella. The whole family even Rosalie hated the fact I was all over Tanya. But she was all I had left. Though Carlisle and Esme were more discrete about it.

"Edwarddddd, did you hear mee?" whined a high pitched voice that belong to Tanya.

Sometimes i wanted to hit her. Even her thoughts were high pitched.

"Ah yes, you said something about going further?" I said warily.

"Yeah you know..." she wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me "all we ever do is kiss"

"Is that not enough?" it was sometimes enough for Bella.

"Of course not. Edward are you a virgin?" Tanya questioned. Smiling a coy smile.

**Please Review!**

**-JasperBellaForever**


	11. AN

Hey Hey my readers of We Will Move On.

Just so you know I posted a poll.

Of who Bella should end up with. It would be great if you guys voted.

thank you~

much love,

JasperBellaForever


End file.
